


Come hai potuto farlo?

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Lui la guarda perplesso, appena il tempo di riprendere fiato e di chiedersi ‘Cosa ho fatto, adesso? Perché ce l’ha con me?’





	Come hai potuto farlo?

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Drabblethon di We are out of Prompt 
> 
> Prompt: Reylo - Come hai potuto farlo?

“Come hai potuto farlo?”  
Rey gli spalanca gli occhi in faccia e per un attimo lui si smarrisce nel riflesso delle stelle nelle sue pupille. Sarà l’aria di Naboo ma quella che dovrebbe essere la sua nemica non gli è mai apparsa così bella e così matta. Lui la guarda perplesso, appena il tempo di riprendere fiato e di chiedersi ‘Cosa ho fatto, adesso? Perché ce l’ha con me?’  
Sta cercando di comportarsi bene. Di essere la persona che lei vuole, almeno finché non saranno di nuovo sul campo di battaglia. E comunque tutta quella faccenda l’ha voluta lei. Gli è quasi saltata addosso, maledizione. Sembrava che la cosa le piacesse quanto a lui, almeno a giudicare dagli ululati che ha deciso di emettere, e adesso è pronta ad accusarlo di chissà cosa. Non riesce davvero a capirla, a volte. Ci manca solo che le dica che l’ha fraintesa, che lei non voleva, che non ha capito proprio niente. Dopo un’ora abbondante non sarebbe comunque molto credibile.   
“No, sul serio, Ben. Come hai ‘potuto’ farlo? Come ci sei riuscito? Io non… non sapevo che funzionasse così… io… non ho capito bene. Possiamo rifarlo?”  
Oh, certo. Adesso è chiaro. Non era affatto una domanda retorica. E lui si trattiene dal ridere sapendo che, prima o poi, lei lo farà diventare pazzo.


End file.
